The University of Hawaii and its affiliated hospitals became a full member of the Soutwest Oncology Group in June 1977. The Clinical Science Program of the Cancer Center of Hawaii has been responsible for conducting the University of Hawaii's efforts in the Southwest Oncology Group activities. Centralization of data management by the Clinical Science Program has led to a successful and high quality accession of patients onto Southwest Oncology Group studies. Other scientific contributions from this institution include development of Phase II studies and active participation in Disease Committees. The completion of the Cancer Center of Hawaii Building in 1979 has made it possible to have its various units interchange ideas and participate in intramural projects and programs. The establishement of the Cancer Center of Hawaii has effectively identified clinical cancer research with this research institute of the University of Hawaii. The solidarity of the pre-existing pre- and post-MD teaching programs at major hospitals in Honolulu has assured unity and consistency of dedicated investigators and institutions so that cooperation is as any other university medical center. Funds are necessary to continue our cooperative studies and efforts with the Southwest Oncology Group.